The Demigod Avenger
by tardisblueangelwings
Summary: A new foe is approaching out of the darkness and it is up to the Avengers to save the day again. And they need Percy Jackson's help. Percy Jackson is found alone and distraught at Annabeth's death. Or has she just disappeared? Will Percy Jackson help them or let the whole world fall to storm and fire as it almost did before? Takes place after the Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers.
1. Three old Ladies

Fury had just finished filing his report when he was faced with three problems. The three problems were the three old ladies who had somehow gotten past the security of S.H.I.E.L.D. They were holding wool, scissors and needles like they were going to an old granny's knitting group. Fury decided that he needed to get some answers.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Fury said calmly. He also had one of his secret guns pointed at them. Rather than looking intimidated, the three old ladies merely cackled.

"At ease Fury. We are just messengers. It is time for the Avengers to gather again in order to defeat your new foe."

"What foe? And why the Avengers? We have plenty of agents at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"It must be the Avengers." The three old ladies said firmly, " And you need Perseus Jackson with you if want to defeat the enemy. It is the only way." Before Fury could say anything, the three old ladies disappeared, astounding Fury. Fury quickly composed himself and contacted Agent Maria Hill.

"Agent Hill, gather the Avengers."

* * *

Hi, I would just like to say the first three chapters are kinda short, but the rest are at least 1,000 words. So enjoy and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Avengers!


	2. Gathering the Avengers

The Avengers gathered at the Stark Tower, in New York. Natasha and Clint had just gotten back from a mission in Egypt and were leaning against the couch. Tony was playing around with his Iron man suit and Thor was nowhere to be seen. S.H.I.E.L.D had no way of contacting Thor on a short notice. Steve was also leaning on the couch watching Tony play with his suit. Bruce had just walked through the door when Fury yelled, "Quiet" It immediately became silent. Even Tony had put his suit away.

"Look, I gathered you here today because I received Intel that an enemy was approaching. I don't know who the enemy is, but I take any Intel seriously when the people break in S.H.I.E.L.D and tell me to find someone. So, we have to gather Mr. Perseus Jackson and bring him in. It's crucial to the Avengers Initiation that he joins. According to my source, we need him to defeat the enemy."

"And what source is that?" Natasha asked.

"You sure the source isn't Tony? He always breaks into S.H.I.E.L.D," said Clint.

"I was bored!" Tony protested. Fury rolled his eyes.

"Look, the important thing is that we get to Perseus Jackson and we get him on our side before the enemy does."

Tony raised his hand. "Can we call him Percy? Perseus is a bit of a mouthful."

Fury rolled his eyes again. "Call him whatever you want. "

Fury continued on with his speech.

"I have some of his basic information. He's seventeen and goes to Goode High school. According to his records he missed school for a year. He was also one of the kids in that kidnapping that happened five years ago. He's a troublemaker, blowing up buses, gyms and band rooms."

"He's seventeen!" Steve exclaimed. "He shouldn't be fighting with us, he's too young!"

"Cool it Cap. Blowing up the school? I can't wait to meet the guy," Tony said over Steve's voice.

"Captain, I understand your concern," Fury spoke. "But we need him. He's to be part of the Avengers Initiative whether you like it or not." Steve started to protest again, but before he could speak, JARVIS spoke.

"Sir, Agent Hill is in the elevator." Tony nodded his head. "Great, let her in."

A few seconds later, Agent Hill walked through the door.

"Fury, Perseus Jackson was spotted by the ocean in Montauk, five minutes ago."

"Thank you," Fury said. "Avengers, bring him in unharmed."


	3. Getting Percy Jackson

The Avengers found Percy Jackson on the seashore, facing the ocean. Steve motioned to the others. "I got this." Steve walked up to Percy Jackson and sat down next to him.

"It's a little late to be here by yourself." Percy snorted.

"I'm seventeen. Besides, there aren't any muggers here. This isn't exactly Central Park." Steve nodded. " I noticed." Steve extended a hand. "Name's Steve. Steve Roger." Percy eyed the hand warily. Finally he took it. "My name's Percy. Percy Jackson." Steve smiled. "You know-"

"Kid, I'm Tony Stark. Iron man and all that, blah, blah. You've might of heard of me. " Tony interrupted.

"Actually no. Who are you, some kind of billionaire?" Percy asked.

"Genius_, billionaire, playboy_, philanthropist, actually." Tony said. "_But how do you not know who I am?!" _ Steve laughed. "I like this kid." Percy scowled. "I'm seventeen. That's not a kid." Tony interrupted. "Capsicle here was born in the 1900s. Everybody is a kid to him. Anyways, Fury's waiting. Let's get going." Percy stood up. "Going where?" "Back to New York," Tony answered. "We're going to make you an avenger."

Percy held up his hands. "Whoa. One, what is the Avengers? Two, who said I was going anywhere?" Tony did a double take. "How do you not know what the Avengers are? Remember the alien invasion? Big stuff falling from the air? It was a riot. At least we got Shawarma afterwards." Percy shrugged. " I was a little busy. When did this happen?"

"Half a year ago, why?"

"Nothing. I was just really, _really_ busy."

"What? Living in a dark cave?"

"Not really a cave. But it was dark." Tony just stared at him. "I don't know if you're joking or not. And that's saying something. But really, we've got to go." Percy stared right back at Tony. "And why's that?"

"Because we need your help." Natasha answered, walking down the shore towards them with Clint and Bruce trailing after her. "A war is coming and according to Fury, we need you." Percy started backing away. "I don't know who this Fury is, it's a pretty cool name, but I'm not fighting anything. I've lost so much and I have more to lose. Just LEAVE. ME. ALONE. " The last words came out so forcefully that it surprised Tony. _Poor kid,_ thought Steve. He remembered all the kids who joined the war when he was still a regular solider. He didn't want this kid to become battle scarred.

Natasha just shook her head. "You don't understand. This is bigger than you. The Avengers Initiative dealing with this means that this is huge." Percy just laughed.

"I know what it means. But I've been a pawn too many times. Find someone else." With that, Percy started running down the shore. Steve tried to chase him, but Percy had a lot of experience running away from monsters. Steve just couldn't keep up.

Clint shot a blunt arrow at Percy. Then the impossible happened: Percy dodged. Clint angled his bow down slightly in shock. As far as Clint could remember, Percy was one of the only ones to dodge one of his arrows.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Guess it's my turn." He muttered under his breath. Tony unveiled his Iron man suit and started flying after the still running Percy Jackson. When he was close enough, he called out to the kid: "Come on, it's just some chit chat with the Big Boss, you make a decision, they do some government stuff, and you get to stay at the Stark Tower."

"That's it, huh?"

"Well, sure, there's some other stuff, but that's not important right now. Avengers Initiative. Save the world, be the hero sort of thing."

Percy shook his head.

"I don't want to be a hero. I'd be a pretty crappy one to look up to. My answer is no."

Tony sighed. "Come on kid, just give it a chance." When Percy didn't respond, Tony just said, " Your choice."

Tony then used his strength to push Percy in the sea, probably knocking him out. The other avengers started running towards them after they saw Tony hit Percy. When Percy started resurfacing, awake but disoriented, Tony was amazed. "Good Gosh kid, what's your head made out of? A rock?" With another knock on the head from Clint, Percy passed out. Tony hoisted Percy on his shoulder and muttered, "Fury, this better be worth it."


	4. Avengers in Central Park

Quick A.N! I l know some of you think that Percy could've gotten away from the avengers in the sea because he's the son of the sea god, but this is after the Doors of Death and as I already wrote, he doesn't want to be a pawn of the gods. He's been used too many times. Mostly it's because he's disoriented. It's kind of hard to still clear headed when you just got hit with a iron fist. Hope that clears it up!

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes he was laid on a couch in the middle of a room. Percy got up and walked towards the window. He could see that he was on a tower, facing New York. Suddenly Percy heard a British voice. "Sir, Perseus Jackson is awake." Percy turned around and the avengers all walked in the room. Tony came in first. "Thank you JARVIS. Hey kid, it's nearly noon. Do you always sleep this long?" Percy snorted. "Only when egoistic robots knock me out." Tony just grinned. "I like you." Percy just shook his head.

"Okay, look you got me." He spread out his hands. "Now where's this Fury guy?"

"I'm Fury," Fury said, walking in the room. "And I'm the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And what is S.H.I.E.L.D exactly?" Percy questioned.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

"I can see why you shortened it."

"Right now, we need your help. I received Intel concerning you."

"And who gave you the Intel?" Percy stared at Fury, unmoving. In the background, Tony whispered to the others, "Gotta admit, kid has guts." Both Percy and Fury ignored him.

"I don't reveal my sources."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Then how do I know your not lying?"

Fury sighed. "Three ladies broke into my office. Cameras didn't pick up on them, I got no alerts from agents and I didn't hear a thing. My office is well protected, and if they got in, that means they're good."

Percy stood blinking. "Three ladies? Were they holding yarn and knitting needles?"

Fury tilted his head, curious. "Yes, they were. Do you know them?"

Percy just slumped his shoulders. "Yeah. I guess I have no choice but to help you now, huh?"

Percy, Fury and all the Avengers gathered at one of the conference rooms in the tower. Fury was the only one to stand up. He fixed his gaze on Percy.

"Perseus Jackson-

Fury was cut off. "Umm, actually I prefer Percy."

Fury nodded his head. "Percy, then. Who are the three ladies that you mentioned?"

Percy hesitated. "They're kinda family friends except not really. It's hard to explain."

Fury pressed on. "But can they be trusted?"

Percy nodded his head. "Sure, if you want to be almost killed most of the time and go through the worst and best years of you life, but yeah, they're telling the truth."

"Okay then." Fury said. "Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

Percy shrugged. "Don't ask me. But the guy's probably powerful. Like taking over the world powerful. And oh, you know, probably one of my relatives."

Everybody in the room stared at him.

"You think the big guy or enemy is related to you?" Tony asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm 99 percent sure." Percy clenched his jaw.

Fury gazed steadily at Percy. "I hope you don't have any reason to switch sides."

Percy gazed right back at Fury, unflinching. "I would never side with them, him or her, WHOEVER they are. They always take away the people I love. Annabeth-" he broke off.

Tony looked at Percy. "Annabeth…?"

Percy looked down. "My girlfriend. She's gone now."

Steve finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I had someone too."

Percy just closed his eyes. "So tell me," he said quietly. "What are the Avengers?"

Fury shook his head. "Kid doesn't know a thing."

He sighed. "The Avengers Initiative was created to protect the U.S. and ultimately the world."

Percy raised his hand. "So, what are we going to do?" Before Fury could speak, JARVIS made an announcement. "Sir, you have just received a message from Unknown." Tony brought the message onto the screen in front of them. On the screen only five words were displayed: Central Park. Bring Perseus Jackson.

Percy stood up and pushed his chair out. "Well, let's go see what this person wants."

As the Avengers got suited up, Fury went and had S.H.I.E.L.D clear out Central Park. News stations caught wind of this and sent reporters down to check. S.H.I.E.L.D set a perimeter to keep everybody out. As Percy and the Avengers reached Central Park, they were met by Thor. "Stark! Fury called! He said to meet you in this Central Park."

Tony smiled. "Percy, this is Thor, our resident demigod."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Demigod?"

Tony laughed. "From Asgard itself. Thor, this is Percy Jackson."

Thor looked incredulous. "As in Perseus Jackson?"

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's me."

Tony interrupted. "Hey, how do you know about Percy?" Before Thor could answer, time was immediately frozen all around them. The avengers were immediately on guard.

A blonde seventeen year old with gold eyes started walking towards them. He was carrying a black and silver sword with two edges. Tony thought he could _smell_ death on it. He also noticed he had a long scar running down his face. Percy took a step forwards.

"Still wearing his face, aren't you? No one else volunteered, huh?"

The teen with the gold eyes answered. "Luke had good fighting skills. I always appreciate that in a host."

Percy gestured to the teen. "This is my grandfather."

All the avengers were surprised.

"He's too young!" Tony spluttered. "There's no way-no technology to do that!"

Percy deadpanned. "He didn't use technology. He took somebody and manipulated them into giving him their body. But the last time I saw you Kronos, you were spread into a million atoms. There's no way in Hades that you can be back."

Kronos smiled cruelly. "Your friend Jason Grace helped me with that. When he died momentarily in the Wolf House, he provided me a gateway back to the mortal world. It wasn't long enough, but it brought back most of my strength. With the help of my _pater_, I shall bite back!" Kronos brandished his sword. "Backbiter, Luke called it. Fitting, I think"

Percy took another step forwards. "You don't deserve anything, much less the right to wear his face. You can go back to Tartarus!" Percy swung his sword. Kronos disappeared.

"You have to do better than that Perseus." He hissed. His voice filled the empty space in Central Park. For the first time, Percy noticed that the park was empty.

"Your blood will be spilled, mark my words. _Pater_ will see to that." His words rattled the leaves around them. "And you will watch your precious Annabeth killed before your eyes." Percy turned around wildly. "Don't say her name! She was a hundred times better than you!" Kronos laughed maliciously.

"If only you knew. I'll leave you with some friends."

Time unfrozed. A dozen hellhounds jumped out of the trees. Captain America jumped into action immediately, slamming hellhounds with his shield and punching them. Iron man used his arsenal to blast hellhounds and Thor struck them down with thunder. Hawkeye used his arrows while Black Widow shot at them, but none of their weapons worked. Bruce stayed out of the action, not wanting to hurt anybody by being the Hulk. Percy brought out Riptide and started slashing at the monsters. In a matter of minutes, the hellhounds were gone.

News reporters who seemingly appeared at nowhere were shouting questions at them while Tony just looked at Percy and said, "I kinda get why you don't side with your family."

* * *

A.N: If you notice, during one point of the Lost Hero when Jason died, his eyes glowed pure gold. So that's what I meant if you were confused!


	5. Who is Percy Jackson?

At the tower, Clint and Natasha checked their weapons, confused why they didn't work on the creatures they encountered. Percy was watching the news.

"Is Percy Jackson the newest addition to the Avengers? The last time Percy Jackson was in the public's eye, he was part of the kidnapping spree with two other individuals: Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood." With a sigh, Percy turned off the T.V.

Tony walked towards him while drinking some wine. "Kidnapping, huh? Any good memories? Oh, I don't know? Facing kidnappers face to face with a gun? I watched the footage. Could work on your shooting, though."

Percy snorted. "I've never shot a gun. I'm surprised you can even see the hellhounds if you think I was using a gun."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "So what do you use? A pitchfork?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, pitchforks aren't really my thing. It's more of my dad's style."

Tony just stared. "Kid, you've really got to work on your sarcasm."

Percy shrugged and helped himself to some popcorn. With a leveled gaze, Natasha asked Percy a question. "How did Thor, Stark and you defeat those hellhounds? Our weapons didn't work. And where did you get the sword back in Central Park?"

"Yeah, how do you know our resident thunder god?"

Percy frowned. "Thunder god? I don't really get along with gods. Especially the Thunder God. He's so full of himself."

He looked up. "No offence, of course."

Thor paid no notice to that.

He clapped Percy on the back. "Don't worry Perseus! I admire your feat. It is the talk of the grand halls back at Asgard!"

"Come on kid, give us some hints. How did that guy get in the blonde kid's body? And how did he freeze time? Don't think I didn't notice!" Tony urged.

Thor looked confused. "You don't know? Percy here is the son of one of the gods!"

"What?" Tony looked lost.

"Kid, you really got some explaining to do." Tony said.

Percy flopped back on the couch. "One thing, don't ask me who _pater _is, I don't know. But that guy back there is my grandfather. I mean the guy in him. The blond guy, is well, dead. I don't know how he's here. Last summer he was supposed to be gone. Forever."

"Well, that doesn't help us very much."

"Do you know why Clint's and my weapons don't work?" Natasha questioned.

"Those monsters can only be killed by certain weapons. Celestial bronze and Imperial gold are two of them. Fire and thunder can also work."

"Like your sword you pulled back there?"

Percy nodded his head. "Celestial bronze."

"Where did you get it?" Tony asked. "You pulled it out of thin air back in the Park."

Percy smiled and took out a ballpoint pen.

"I'm not kidding."

Percy smiled and nodded at the pen again.

"Kid, that's a one dollar pen you can get in a shop."

Percy took of the cap. It expanded, glowing. Bruce and Tony took a step forward to examine the metal.

"Kid, what _is_ this?" Tony asked.

"Celestial Bronze," Percy said. "It's enchanted so I can never lose it."

Percy capped it and out it in his pocket.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's mind blowing." Suddenly he lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He looked to Natasha and opened his mouth. "Can-

"I'll work on it." Natasha promised.

"Where can S.H.I.E.L.D get these metals?" Natasha asked Percy.

Percy sat up. "You can't. I don't know about Imperial gold, but Celestial bronze is mined from Mount Olympus itself. Besides, there are more important people who need that." "More important people?"

"Yeah, family. From what I've seen, S.H.I.E.L.D has all the gadgets they want. The Celestial bronze and Imperial gold are rare metals. And my family needs them."

"So why not have them help us against your grandfather if he's the bad side of your family."

Percy gaze hardened. "No way. My family has suffered through too many things. I'm leaving them out of this."

Bruce came forward. "Well, we know that you grandfather is on the other side. What was his name again? You called him Kro-something?"

"Kronos." Percy supplied.

"Kronos. Like the guy in the Greek myth?"

"Same and only. Even after thousands of years, he still wants to gobble up his children. Or topple their thrones. He never said which one he wanted to do this time."

Tony came to a realization. "Greek God…"

Percy scowled. "Titan."

"Titan. Which means you are…"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

All the avengers couldn't believe their ears except Thor who was eating a Pop tart.

"Your not really a god, are you?"

"Only a demigod."

"And all your family…."

"Are demigods," Percy finished. "I do have one other half-brother who's a Cyclopes."

"And you have other brothers too?"

Percy shook his head. "Demigods are powerful. They can exist in the godly world and the mortal world. Children of the big three- Hade, Zeus and Poseidon- are especially powerful. After World War two, they promised no to have any more children."

"World War two?" Steve asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, it was a war between the Children of the big three. Hades on one side and Zeus and Poseidon on the other. Hades lost and Zeus and Poseidon forced him into an agreement. They made a pact on the Styx, which is a binding oath. If you break it… let's just say there are worst things than death."

"I noticed you're here," Tony said.

Percy shrugged. "They're gods, so they got off easy."

Steve frowned. "That's not right. No matter how powerful they are they can't break the rules."

"I've learned a lot about what the gods can do and what they can't. And breaking the oath is something they can do."

Tony shook his head. " Kid, you have one messed up family."

Percy smiled. "You don't know the half of it."

"Well." Tony said, extending an arm. "Time to give you the grand tour around Stark Tower. You'll love it."

* * *

The cavern was pitch black. It was cold and for all Annabeth knew, no way out.

She was alone, for none of her supplies were with her. Not her phone or her knife. A sinister feeling crept in and Annabeth shivered to keep herself warm. All she could remember was closing the Doors of Death with Percy on the other side.

"Patient, Annabeth," said a voice Annabeth didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" she yelled. "Where's Percy?"

The voice chuckled. "You are only the first stage. The second stage will happen soon, I promise. The Giants were smart, targeting the roots of the Gods and awakening Gaea. But there is always something better."

"Percy will stop you!" she yelled with complete determination. "He will always stop you."

"Such faith you have Annabeth. Too bad you and Percy will die together just as Gaea wished. It was one of her _better _ideas." The voice said, fading.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Tartarus." She whispered in horror.


	6. A deathly cousin with deathly news

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and the places. I did, pjo the movie would be 10x better. Yeah, that's it. Have a nice day.

* * *

Percy had to admit, Stark tower was awesome. There was an Olympic size pool and the training center for the Avengers took up one whole floor. Nothing could beat Camp though in Percy's mind. Tony also showed Percy the science labs and he made a mental note to stay away from there. Tony explained that the tower was run by clean energy, which Grover would have appreciated. _Grover. _Percy felt bad that he hadn't had the chance to talk to G-man during the quest. Tony talked about the architecture in the tower. Percy thought that Tony was like Annabeth in way. They both liked to ramble on about architecture, though in Tony's case, architecture was technology. Tony showed Percy a spare bedroom. It was bigger then his bedroom back in his mom's apartment, but then again, it was Tony Stark. Percy had learned quickly that Tony was some kind of famous sciencey person.

"Well kid, tuck your self in. See you in the morning."

Percy nodded in thanks. Tony left the room and Percy decided to go to sleep, explaining about the gods took a lot out of him, not to mention the fight. He still didn't know if Zeus would blast him for telling the Avengers about the Gods. Oh well. Percy had more things to worry about. Like the fact that Kronos said Annabeth was alive, which was impossible. Percy saw it himself that Annabeth was locked in Tartarus. But if she was… Percy drifted off to sleep.

That night, Percy had a dream.

The cavern was pitch black, which reminded Percy of his dream of Kronos and Luke in Tartarus. In the blackness he could make out a faint figure. _Annabeth!_ His mind jumped. So Kronos was telling the truth… _Perseus_, a cruel voice whispered in his mind. Percy tried to talk back, but talking in the dream was useless. _Perseus, I will destroy everything you love. Your family, your friends. Starting with her._ Chunks of rock from the cavern ceiling came falling down. _Nooo!_ Percy tried screaming. And-

Percy woke up.

Percy was sweating from his dream. Was Annabeth okay? Was that an illusion? Percy didn't know. To ease his mind, Percy decided to swim until everyone woke up. It was 3:42. Percy lost time under the water. He jumped in with his clothes, sitting on the bottom. Swimming gave him a chance to rethink everything that happened in the past months. The quest…losing Annabeth… Percy sometimes thought that the Fates had made him their pet project.

His train of thought was broken when Tony's face peered at him at the top of the water. Percy resurfaced and commented, "Can't a guy have any peace during the morning?"

Tony just rolled his eyes and said, "Kid, Breakfast's ready. You better get some because your not getting any other."

Percy shrugged and used the water to propel himself out of the water. Percy gestured with his arms. "Breakfast?"

Tony muttered "Showoff" and walked away with Percy following.

At the kitchen, all the Avengers were there, including another blonde woman who Percy had never met before. Tony gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

The woman greeted Percy with a handshake saying, "Pepper Potts. Just Pepper please."

Percy shook her hand. "Percy Jackson."

Percy got some food lying on the counter while the woman-Pepper, he reminded himself, talked to Tony about clean energy and other things Percy couldn't follow.

As soon as Percy finished his breakfast he and all the Avengers saw shadows gathering together. Out of the shadows came a skinny, pale boy who crashed into Percy. Percy steadied the boy by the shoulders. "Nico?" Percy asked.

The boy smiled. "Percy! I saw you on T.V."

Percy rolled his eyes and introduced him to the Avengers, who all had their weapons out. "Guys, it's okay. This is Nico, my cousin."

"As in, demigod?" Natasha asked.

Nico scowled at Percy. "You_ told_ them about the Gods?"

Percy nodded. "Relax. The guy over there is Thor, an Asgardian demigod, so they were bound to find out. Oh and the Fates told the pirate eyed guy, who isn't here, to find me. And Kronos is alive again."

Nico looked surprised. "Kronos? I thought he was back in Tartarus. And the Fates? You have the worst luck in demigod history."

Tony put his hands up. "Hold on. What do you mean by the Fates? Those three old ladies Fury mentioned?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Well… those are the fates. They basically control your future with the string of life and all that."

So, it's basically the equivalent of Loki's glow stick of destiny."

Percy and Nico gave him blank looks.

Tony sighed. "Never mind."

Nico turned to look at Percy. "It's great to see you again, but that's not what I'm here for. The Underworld is a mess. It's like Thanatos is missing again."

Tony jumped in the conversation. "Like Thanos, the warlord S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping tabs on?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping tabs on all of us." Natasha reminded him. "Besides, how do you know that? It's top secret."

Tony just smiled innocently.

Nico shook his head. "Thantos is the greek god of death."

Percy groaned. "Great. An Underworld revolt. Just what we need."

Nico nodded. "Tartarus has been acting strangely lately. Father's been picking up a lot of activity near there, but he won't go check on it because..."

Percy jumped right to the point. "So we're up against Tartarus?"

Nico shrugged. "It makes sense, I mean, Kronos is back and Annabeth was trapped in..."

"I saw Annabeth in a was in a dark cavern, which could be in Tartarus, I guess."

Tony jumped in the conversation again. "Kids, we have no idea what you're saying. Dreams? Tartarus? The Underworld?"

Percy started explaining. "The Underworld is basically what it sounds like. You have Hell in the right and paradise on a island. A bunch of dead people, Cerberus, who _really_ likes red, rubber balls and Hades, who is Nico's dad."

"Your dad is the god of death?" Tony said.

"God of the Underworld." Nico corrected. He continued on. "Demigods have dreams too. We can dream of something that might help us. Sometimes, if it's pretty important, Gods talk with us. But that rarely happens."

Percy jumped in. "They're usually pretty bad though."Nico ignored Percy and continued. "Tartarus is the pit of evil. No god has ever been there. Not even the god of death, Thanos-"So that's who is is." Tony muttered."Has been there. It's the monsters home territory. Chances are, if you've been there, you'll either die or go insane.""Not a fun place to be, I take it." Tony neither Percy or Nico seemed amused, Tony just shook his head."Can't take a joke, can you? It's like you've been there yourself."Percy and Nico responded at the same time. "We have."All of the Avengers stared at them. "No kidding." Tony said. "You've really been to hell.""Yeah." Percy said, nodding his head. "That's where Annabeth... he trailed off. All the Avengers already finished the sentence in his or her head.

Before anyone could open their mouth, JARVIS interrupted."Sir, Director Fury in the elevator."


	7. A New York Kind of Deal

The first thing Fury said when he walked in the room was: "Someone please tell me who the pale kid is."

Nico scowled in response. "I'm Nico Di Angelo. And I'm not a kid."

Fury turned his attention to the Avengers. "I know it isn't the best time, but I want you to approach Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider man."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is recruiting local criminals now?" Tony asked wryly.

Fury ignored Tony's sarcastic tone. " Originally I was going to have Romanoff approach Parker, but now that we have Percy, we have another way of approaching Parker without alerting him of danger."

Percy gave Fury a blank stare. "Who's Spider man?"

Tony threw his hands up. "Kid, are you sure you're a New Yorker?"

Percy shrugged. "Hey, my godly aunt kidnapped me and I slept for like several months. And then I went into hell. I don't really have any time for news."

Fury gave Percy the run down. "Spider man, a.k.a Peter Parker. He goes to Midtown Science Highschool. He is in a relationship with Gwen Stacy. He spends his nights fighting off crime while wearing spandex."

"Spandex? Can you even fight in that?"

"Apparently he can."

"Can I bring Nico with me?" Percy asked. "He's my cousin."

Fury nodded. "As long as he doesn't ruin the mission."

Percy grinned. "A mission. It's like we're spies. Cool."

"It's a lot better than a quest." Nico pointed out.

"That's true."

(Line Break)

Peter Parker, as usual, spent his nights fighting crime. He was in the lower east side of Manhattan, slinging across the buildings. If he looked really closely, he could still see some damage from the Avenger's battle. Peter Parker ran across the rooftop, ready to sling across to the next building when suddenly, to Peter's point of view, shadows seemingly drew across and knocked into him.

He crashed into two people and when they stopped rolling, Peter was prepared to leave, but one of the boys shouted, "Wait!" Peter Parker stopped, waiting. "We just want to talk." The boy promised. He was taller than Peter and looked like a swimmer. He was wearing a faded orange shirt and Peter could only make out one word: Camp. The other boy who was standing behind him looked like a miniature version of death, pale and wearing all black. He was even wearing a skull ring.

"My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. And that's my cousin, Nico." Percy extended his hand.

Peter shook it. "I'm Spider man. But I guessing you already know that."

Percy cocked his head. "I heard you were Peter Parker."

Peter was immediately on alarm. "Who told you that?"

"A little birdy. Or a big one. Or do we just call him a pirate, 'cause I don't think Fury's a little birdy."

The smaller boy, Nico, rolled his eye. "Great, it looks like he's going to jump off the building."

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, actually, we're here because of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peter raised an eyebrow, then remembered they couldn't see it. "S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"You know, Avengers. Tony Stark, Steve… I actually don't remember his last name. And yeah, a couple of other people."

"Tony Stark?" As a student at Midtown Science High School, Peter had learned about Tony Stark's clean energy. "Can I meet him?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that's actually why we're here. They want to talk to you." Peter finally took off his mask.

Percy asked a question that was very important to him: "How _do _you fight in spandex?"

Nico interrupted. "More importantly, what do we do now? I mean, we talked to the guy and they didn't tell us to do anything but that. So now what?"

Percy grinned. "Shadow travel."

Nico grabbed Peter and Percy by the arms and Peter felt the shadows gather around them.

* * *

Peter felt disoriented when they landed again."God, don't ever do that again." Mumbled Peter.

After he cleared his head, he looked around at his surroundings. _Stark Tower._ Tony Stark himself walked down the steps with a glass in his hand, filled with wine.

Peter Parker walked up to Tony Stark "It's a honor to meet you. I'm a big fan about your clean energy idea. It's amazing."

Tony cracked a smile. "A lot better than making weapons, Spidey. Why don't you tell me how you made those web slingers. Those idiots at S.H.I.E.L.D won't let me in on their little experiments."

Percy snorted. "That probably doesn't stop you."

"A few short seconds and you know me so well." Tony grinned. "So, Spidey, what's your secret. I want to hear from the mouth of the spider himself."

Peter stuttered. "Um well, the web fluid is pressurized at 300 psi and my web slinger is made out of stainless steel except for the turbine component which is made out of a block of Teflon, and the two turbine bearings are made of amber and fake sapphire. The wristlets and web fluid cartridges are mainly nickel-plated annealed brass."

Tony nodded. "Interesting. Continue."

"My web is pretty strong and it can go an estimated sixty feet. If I shoot it at a ballistic parabolic arc, it goes further. With the small turbine pump, I can compress the web so it can launch a strong, thin web. As it exits the spinneret, it's attracted to itself electro statically."

As Tony and Peter chatted, Percy's eyes glazed over. He snapped to attention when Fury walked through the door.

"Why did no one tell me Parker was here?"

"Well, maybe you should've told us where to take him." Percy replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fury walked down to Peter Parker. Peter stuck out his hand, but when Fury didn't shake it, he drew it away awkwardly.

"Hello, um, I'm Peter Parker."

"Yes, I know you are. But the question is: do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D is?"

Peter shook his head. "S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. The Avengers Initiative also steams from S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you know who the Avengers are?"

Peter nodded. "Who doesn't" Percy raised his hand. When Nico made no move to follow him, he looked at Nico strangely.

"Dude, you _know_ about the Avengers? And you didn't tell us?"

Nico shrugged. "Dad made me go on some trips. And I had more things to worry about. You know, with Hazel." Percy nodded in understanding. Peter redirected the attention back to him.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"As you know, the Avengers Initiative was created to defend the world when the government couldn't. And anything said in here is classified. S.H.I.E.L.D wants to recruit you. You will work as an intern at Stark Industries as your cover. We also want you to keep up your late night hobbies. We have a feeling that there is something we are missing downtown and we want you to help us find out what. In return, we will make sure the police will clear your name. So, Parker, do you accept?"

Peter was at a loss for words. "Wow. Um, yeah. But can I tell my girlfriend? She already knows that I'm spider man, so…"

"You do understand that we are going up against a deity possibly more powerful than Loki and we will cause more destruction than the Battle of Manhattan. Once you ally yourself with us, you are an enemy of the other side. The more your girlfriend knows, the more danger she may be if the enemy decide to attack you personally."

Peter swallowed. "Yes. I understand." And the deal was made.

* * *

Wow! I really need to stop introducing new characters. Hehe. I could do so many spin offs.

Spin off 1: Original draft of Percy meeting Peter and Gwen on their date.

Spin off 2: Nico's adventure to find Percy.

Spin off 3: Clint/Natasha's mission before Percy in Las Vegas, involving a drunk guy and a basket of fruits.

Umm, that's all. Just a head up, I'm probably only going to post one more chapter before I leave for vacation. If I'm lucky, I'll write two. I'll be gone for two weeks. And yeah, that's it.


	8. Peter's Grand Tour of Stark Tower

Yeah, here's an update guys. I'm so sorry for not updating, but I have been so busy with tennis and other stuff. So here's an update! I'm already halfway through with the next chapter so stay tuned!

* * *

Percy slept in. The previous night Peter Parker left and the avengers left him alone. Nico went to do gods know what. Who knew if the kid even slept? Percy had no dreams, which Percy was glad about. He didn't need more gods or ancient Greek forces bothering him in his sleep.

When Percy got down into the kitchen, Peter Parker was already sitting at the counter, tinkering away at some project.

"Hey," Percy spoke while he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

Peter Parker looked up confused, appearing unsure if Percy was speaking to him. "Hi?"

"Did you already eat?" Percy asked while opening the fridge to look for food.

Percy was successful, finding pizza in the fridge.

Peter composed himself. "Umm, yeah. Before I got here."

Percy started on his second slice of pizza. "So what's your deal with Spider Man? Cool powers, super speed?"

Peter shifted nervously. "Basically what it sounds like. I'm pretty fast 'cause I have senses like a spider. And I have this web slinger that sticks to anything."

Peter Parker lifted up the thing he was tinkering on.

Percy's eyebrows rose. "A bracelet?"

Peter reddened. "No, it's my, umm, web slinger. See?"

And with that Peter Parker shot webs at Percy, which would've caught him by the shirt if he didn't move out of the way.

Tony Stark walked into the room, holding a glass full of wine. "You know, destroying my kitchen isn't a very good morning routine."

Peter scoffed. "Drinking wine isn't a very good morning routine either."

Tony smiled and clapped Peter on the back. "I like you, kid. Better than Captain Do-Good."

Percy grabbed some fries from the fridge. "What? Don't I get a Hello? A 'Good Morning Percy'?" He said, talking with his mouth full.

Tony grinned. "Not with that attitude."

Tony ditched his wine glass and took the remaining fries from Percy.

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"While you two are playing nice, I'm going to run my very successful business. Percy, why don't you show Peter around the STARK Tower?"

Peter looked up from his hands. "I'm up for it."

Percy grinned. "Then I'll lead the way."

Percy and Peter made their way through the hallway of STARK Tower with Percy pointing out different rooms. Once they got up to the sleeping quarters Percy stopped.

"I guess you know more about the STARK Tower, but yeah, this is here is the sleeping quarters for the Avengers. This is floor- Percy leaned over to check the sign. "Six. And the shield means it's Steve Rodger's floor."

"You mean everyone gets their own floor?" Peter asked.

"Yup. Everyone but me. I'm still staying in one of the guest rooms."

Once Percy and Peter got past the sleeping quarters, Percy stopped again.

He gestured to the rooms with glass panels.

"These are the science rooms where I think Stark spends some of his time. Or maybe he spends his time down with his suit in the garage."

Percy threw his hands up. "I really don't know what that guy does."

He sighed. "Anyways, I know that some people use these rooms for science purposes."

Peter made a move to open the door. It didn't budge.

He looked back to Percy. "I think we need a keycard."

Percy shrugged. "I think they offered me one?" It sounded like a question to both Percy and Peter.

"I kinda zoned out. But anyways, I wouldn't have gone inside those rooms anyways."

"Why not?" Peter demanded.

"Dude, I got expelled from every school I've gone to. Most of the time it was because I exploded something. Not my fault by the way."

Sensing Peter's disappointment, Percy had idea.

"Hey, let's go down to the garage. See if we can take a car for a spin?"

Percy and Peter made their way to the garage. Once they were down there, they were met by another wall of glass, requesting a keycard. Behind those they could see rows and rows of cars.

Percy grinned. "Those. Cars. Are. _Awesome._"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get past the doors?" Peter pointed out.

"Easily."

Percy pulled out a keycard and swiped it, and the door unlocked with a click."

Percy looked over to Peter. "What?"

"I thought you didn't have one!"

"Okay, maybe I lied. But hey, I didn't feel like exploding anything today."

Peter rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Percy got in the driver's seat while Peter took shotgun.

Percy was just pulling out of the lot when Tony came walking out the elevator.

He looked surprised to see Percy and Peter in the car.

Percy laughed. "Time to go!" And he gunned the engine. Percy and Peter zoomed out of the garage into the street.

"Son of a bitch." Tony muttered under his breath.


	9. In which the main villain is human

Inside the car, Percy and Peter made small talk. Peter found out that Percy's favorite color was blue and he was eighteen.

When Percy said that he was turning nineteen in August, he said it with such pride that Peter had to give him a funny look.

"I know it sounds funny, but I never imagined turning nineteen. The oldest demigod I knew was eighteen years old."

"Was?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah. Luke. He's dead now," Percy said softly.

Peter felt so awkward that he decided not to say anything.

Percy talked louder, probably trying to drown out bad memories.

"I mean, technically, the oldest demigod I knew was Daedalus who was a couple thousand years old. But does that count? 'Cause he transferred his soul into an animus. And he was also cursed by Athena."

Ignoring Peter's look, Percy continued.

"But I guess the oldest demigod I've heard of was, like, 63 when he died. Thalia, my cousin told me about him once. But I don't think he counts either because his dad cursed him to live in a house where anyone who went inside besides him got killed. So I guess, Luke was the oldest demigod I knew."

Peter just had to comment. "His_ dad_ cursed him? Don't they, you know, have feelings for their kids?"

Percy snorted. "Godly families are messed up. Hell, I have a half brother who has two fish tails for legs."

"Triton?"

"The one and only."

There was a period of silence before Peter spoke. "So, why do you think the guy's dad cursed him?"

"He probably offended him somehow. It's not uncommon. Athena cursed, or rather, branded Daedalus and he was her son."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"It's not unusual. It hasn't happened in recent years. Luke, the guy I was talking about earlier, switched sides in the first war. Basically he was the main demigod bad guy. But his dad, Hermes, didn't give up on him. My second year at camp, Hermes helped me, hoping that I'll find Luke. You can never tell what's going on with gods, but unlike some gods, Hermes tries."

"So you two are friends then?"

"As I said before, you can never tell with gods. It's more of a...I do him favors and he helps me out. But, you know, when it comes to godly favors, I really don't have a choice." Percy smiled."At least I get stuff out of it sometimes."

Peter opened his mouth to ask more questions, but suddenly they were cut off and Percy swerved to avoid being hit by the car. Percy drove the car into a empty alleyway, not seeing anymore options.

"Well?" Percy asked, opening the car door and getting out. "Aren't you coming?"

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"Come on!" Percy stuck his head back in the car. "Let's go to central Park. It's only five to seven minutes away from here."

Peter slowly got out of the car, unconvinced.

"Dude." Percy said. "We can, like, leave the car here and walk to Central Park. Dodge cars on the streets and stuff. Can't do that with a car."

"Yeah, but this is _New York_," Peter pointed out. "I bet someone will carjack it or tow it when we come back here. And then Stark will be mad at us of stealing his car _and _losing it."

Percy grumbled. "Fine. It would've been more fun though."

The noise of gravel under shoes alerted them.

Two large guys stood at the end of the alleyway. Percy looked to the other side of the alley way him and saw two more large guys.

Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to look like a awkward teenager and also reaching for riptide, thinking that the guys were monsters. Peter however was mentally preparing himself for a fight, his spidey senses going off, not once imagining that they could be attacked from something in Greek myths..

"Do we have a problem here guys?" Percy asked, trying to look innocent, but failing.

Two guys brandished knives while the remaining two took out guns.

"Whoa. Guys, there's no need for that," Percy promised.

"Hopefully we won't have to use these. Right boys?" One of the thugs growled.

The thug with the gun walked closer to Percy and Peter. " Your money. All of it. And we'll take the car too."

Percy shook his head. "We don't have any money."

The thug bared his teeth. "Two teenagers, driving around in a expensive sports car? I highly doubt it."

Peter clapped his hands. "Wow. Expensive? Big word. Wouldn't have expected you to use it."

The thug growled. "So we got a smart mouth over here? I bet you won't talk so much after I cut you tongue out with a knife!"

Percy let out a huge sigh. "Oh gods no."

In one motion, he round house kicked the gun out of of the thug's hand and sent it sailing, smashing into the wall.

Peter took out his web slinger and flicked it, grabbing the second gun out of the other thug who was standing at the end of the alleyway.

Percy punched the thug he was fighting with and sent him staggering.

Peter took care of the thug he was fighting with, even though it wasn't much of a fight. (Peter had the thug stuck to the wall with his web slinger.)

Percy jumped on top of the car and leaped off, ending at the other side of the alleyway. He punched one thug in the stomach and ducked to avoid the other thug's swing to his head with the knife. Percy grabbed the knife in the first thug's hand, trying to knock it out in pure effort.

Peter flicked his web slinger and stuck the thug behind Percy, to the wall.

Percy, using his full body weight, slammed the thug to the wall, knocking him out.


	10. Uh oh More trouble?

"Surprisingly, I've never been mugged before, and I've lived in New York all my life," Percy said with a small smile.

Peter allowed himself a small smile too. "I guess that's a first."

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but something caught his eye. "Hey, did you see that?"

Percy turned around slowly, wary of another attack, presuming that this time it would be a monster.

A great big mass of darkness leaped on him, knocking him to the ground. Percy managed to grab Riptide and slash the monster into dust. Other hellhounds attacked and while he was slicing them into pieces he saw in the corner of his eye that Peter was trying to use his web slinger without success.

"Hellhound!" Percy called to Peter before realizing that Peter wouldn't know what it meant.

Percy turned and sliced the hellhound that was just about to make Peter into a chew toy.

"Thanks!" Peter called out. "My web slinger doesn't work!"

Percy cursed under his breath. He saw that there was too much hell hounds for him too take on by himself. He was at least hoping that Peter's web slinger would be strong enough to hold some of the hellhounds down.

He then remembered that he was driving _Iron man's_ car.

"Hey Peter! Check Stark's car for some gadgets we can use! There's bound to be some modifications right? I'll cover you!"

Peter made a run for the car, with Percy covering his blind side.

"Umm, I don't see anything so far! All I see is a lighter! I'll look some more!"

_Does Stark even smoke_? Percy thought. He quickly forgot about that as he dodged a hellhound swipe. Percy slashed at another hellhound, while another one swiped him before Percy could kill it.

He groaned. "Hurry up, can you? Besides, can't you make an explosion with the lighter and the gas tank? It works in the movies!"

Peter shouted back, "This isn't a movie! It isn't even technically possible to blow up a car!"

Another hellhound clawed Percy on the shoulder. Percy swung Riptide and the hellhound and three others turned into dust. "Yeah. Well hurry up!"

Peter rummaged around in the front of the car.

As Peter was looking around, Percy knocked into the car as he was dodging a hell hound swipe.

Peter, startled, turned around, his shoulder hitting something. The front of car expanded, and a machine gun was exposed.

"Percy!" Peter yelled back. "We can use that right?"

Percy struggled to reply back as he sliced another hell hound. He was bleeding from his shoulder and had a claw mark on his leg and stomach. "Is there anything else? A machine gun won't work unless the bullets are celestial bronze!"

Peter looked up. "I don't think- oh hey." He paused confused. "Why does Stark have dynamite in his car?"

Percy grinned. "We can use that!"

Percy slashed through two more hell hounds. He braced himself for more to attack him, but the hell hounds had disappeared. "…or not?"

* * *

Percy leaned on the side of the car. Peter came out of the car and checked Percy's wounds.

"Hey, that was pretty impressive. I don't think I could do anything like that if I had your weapon."

Percy gave a small smile. "Well it's what I've been trained to do."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a zip lock bag with small squares.

Percy stuck a square in his mouth. Instantly, his wounds began closing.

Peter's eyes widened. "What is that?"

Percy laughed. "Food of the Gods." He quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

They both made a move to enter the car when a voice stopped them.

"Perseus Jackson," the voice hissed.

Percy whipped out his sword.

"Did your sword come from your _pen_?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, long story," Percy replied quickly.

At the end of the alleyway, a teenage girl stood tall, average in all ways, except that when you looked at her legs she had one bronze leg and one-

"Donkey?" Peter asked.

"Quiet mortal!" She hissed.

Peter stood paralyzed.

"Hey!" Percy said, waving his hand in front of Peter's face. "Snap out of it."

When Peter didn't respond, Percy shoved Peter.

Peter slowly shook his head, dazed. "Sorry dude," he muttered.

Percy scowled. "Stop that."

The empousa smiled in a way that Percy found really, really creepy.

"Don't you work for Hecate? Why are you here?" Percy demanded.

"I have a new master, one more powerful than Hecate."

Peter gave Percy a confused look. "Yeah, are any of you guys going to, like, debrief me about this stuff or something?"

Percy gave Peter an incredulous look. "Really, now? When we're talking to a ancient Greek monster who wants to KILL us?"

"...later then?"

Percy huffed. "Fine-

"QUIET!" The empousa hissed, quite loudly.

"Wow, I didn't know you could talk that loud," Percy muttered under his breath. "That's new."

The empousa started walking toward them, and every time she stepped they could hear the clanking sound of the empousa's bronze leg on the pavement.

"Oh no you don't," Percy said and swung riptide and the empousa did the impossible. She caught it.

"What?" Percy was totally shocked.

The empousa hisses. "In return for my service, my master has made me more powerful than you can imagine."

"Powerful my ass." Replied Percy. Inside, Percy was worried. It was the first time in a long time that he had gone against a single monster and his mind was blank of ideas.

Suddenly, the empousa turned to dust. Percy was so surprised he almost dropped his sword.

Standing in front of him was a girl he knew. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Hey Percy."

* * *

A wreaking ball tore down a building, smashing it into pieces. Several construction workers stood at a table, looking over the plans. Other people manned the equipment, making sure everything worked smoothly.

One construction worker, standing in the middle of the debris, called over another worker. "The plans didn't say that tar was put on top of cracks under the building. Were we duped? It'll cost more money to refill them!" The man said angry.

Next to the construction worker, sure enough, was a crack, weaving through the ground. And emerging from the crack was darkness. And it felt dark too. It made construction workers shiver when they went near it, even though they blamed it on colds and bad gut feelings among other things.

.


	11. Meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Rachel had a normal life of a mortal. Well, if you forget that she was the oracle of Camp Half- Blood and her dad was a billionaire.

Which technically made her a billionaire. Or a spoiled rich kid, which Rachel had snorted at every time she thought about it.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare? A spoiled rich kid?

Sure she was rich, but she didn't care. If she had it her way, she would donate all of the money to help endangered creatures.

But it was her dad's money, and he does the same thing he always does with it. Buy land and open subdivisions and malls.

Then there was the Greek Gods side. Being oracle was safer than being a demigod, but she was sure that she got more stupid questions than the Aphrodite kids.

Does the Apollo kid like me? What happens when I get married? _Gods_. If she didn't like Camp so much, she would probably strangle anyone who asked her a love question.

A love question. For the Oracle. There's a reason that Camp has Aphrodite kids.

After the war, Rachel took to walking the streets of New York, it gave her an excuse to get away from her dad at least. She always took a small dagger with her too, just in case of thugs, and of course, monsters, It wasn't like she was going to be attacked 'cause she was a mortal, but better safe than sorry, right?

Occasionally she would peek in alleyways, knowing that she just might find Percy there if he was in New York.

She knew from experience that he somehow winded up there fighting some monster.

She never expected to see the other guy.

"Peter Parker," he said when he introduced himself.

He was tall, as tall as Percy, and had brown hair. He was kinda cute in a nerdy way. She would bet ten bucks that he was obsessed with science.

Turns out she was right.

"How you doing Perce?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Never better," he replied with the same carefulness Rachel had.

Rachel fixed him with a I-know-you're-lying-but-I'm-not-going-to push-it look because she knew that Percy didn't want Peter to know, no matter how long they knew each other.

She would also bet ten bucks that they had met only a couple days ago.

"Nice car," she said when she saw the red car behind Percy. Too bad it was wrecked.

"Who did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it," Percy said rolling his eyes. "I took it out for a spin. I doubt Stark has driven this car for sometime. Peter even found dynamite in one of the seats."

"Dynamite? Stark? Wow, you've been busy."

"Yeah, you know me. Stuff to do."

There was awkwardness in the air before Peter jumped in.

"Um, yeah. We should probably get back to the tower."

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, good idea."

Percy got in the driver's seat and Peter took shotgun. Rachel slid in the back.

"Well, I hope this works," Percy hoped, gunning the engine. When the car started up, he broke into a huge smile. "Hey it does! Maybe I can get Stark to get me a car."

Rachel smiled too, but it quickly turned into a confused look. "Wow, you weren't really kidding about the dynamite."

Percy gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I don't really want to know why Stark has dynamite in the backseat of his car."

"Yeah, how do you know each other?" Peter interjected.

"Hoover Dam," Percy and Rachel simultaneously said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, at your service." She leaned forward and shook hands with Peter.

"Dare? Like Dare Enterprises?" Peter asked.

Rachel made a grimace. "Yeah, that Dare Enterprises."

Percy pulled into the garage of Stark Tower.

"We're here," he announced.

"I've never been to the lower levels," Rachel commented offhandedly.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "You've been here?"

"Just once. My dad had a meeting. I met him at by the door. It's a nice place. I've never met Stark though."

"Well, I guess you're going to meet him today."

Percy, Peter and Rachel went up the elevator and walked to the kitchen.

"Help your self to the food," Percy said to Rachel. "I hope there's pizza. I think we may have ran out this morning."

"As I recall, this is my kitchen," A voice said, filling the room.

"Not anymore old man," Percy replied, stuffing his face with pizza he found at the back of the fridge.

"Kid, I can run circles around you and leave you dazed." Stark shot back.

"Oh really? 'Cause-

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she interrupted. "And you're Stark, right?"

To Percy he said: "Bringing friends home, are we now?"

He redirected his attention to Rachel. "Who else would be this handsome? And Dare. Why is that name so familiar?"

"Dare Enterprises. My dad met with you once." Her voice fell flat.

"Dare Enterprises. Well, if you don't mind me saying-

Stark stopped mid sentence. Percy, Peter and Rachel looked at the ground before them, just like Stark.

Cracks, weaving through the ground had black goo oozing out of them. Percy had to look away and Peter had a shiver spread down his back. It was only Rachel that stepped forwards.

"What…" She whispered. "What _is_ that?"

She took a napkin on the table, bent down and caught some black goo.

"I think we need some help." She glanced up at Stark. "Well, Mr. Engineer, let's find out what this is made of."

* * *

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've been so busy with school and I just started Science Fair. Have any of you seen the pilot of Agents of Shield? Coulson and Agent Hill, I just might write that into this story... Well, 'till next time!


End file.
